Harm's Birthday surprise !
by csincisfan01
Summary: Harm gets a surprise on his birthday...


Disclaimer, Sadly I do not own JAG ( If I did things would have gone differently ) all I own are the DVD's, trading card sets and some autographed photos from the cast. I just like to write about them...

A/N... As every good JAG fan knows Oct 25 is Harm's bday...So I wrote this as a little one shot for his bday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARM... (Yes I know I'm late in posting it...lol...)

**1725 Local time**

**Harm and Mac's apartment **

**North of Union Station**

Harm walked into his and Mac's apartment after a very long and tiring trip to Norfolk, to interview his latest client, He headed up the stairs into their bedroom to change out of his uniform. Then he stopped to listen to sound of his wife's voice coming, from the baby monitor.

"Okay little H we have to get you all dressed for dinner, cause mommy made daddy a special birthday dinner, he is going to be so surprised, that we planned a party just for him.

Harm smiled as he listened to his wife talking to their son, he decided to walk into the nursery and just take a peek, after all what could it hurt. When he opened the door he saw his wife dressing his 1yr old son in his US Navy sailor outfit, she had gotten the whole outfit on him, but he was now kicking his legs as she attempted to put his shoes on.

"Okay little man keep your feet still so mommy can get your shoes on, daddy will be home soon and we both have to be ready for him."

Harm looked from his son to his wife, from what he could tell she was wearing a dark red dress (her back was to him) but she looked beautiful, her dress hugging her backside in all the right places. At that moment all Harm wanted to do, was take her in his arms.

"Ahh success shoes on you baby, ok now we are both ready for daddy to come home." Mac told her son, unaware that her husband was watching from the doorway. She stood him up on the changing table, when little Harm spotted his daddy standing in the doorway; he started to clap his little hands and pointed to the door.

"Dada, Dada." he claps and waves his little hand towards his daddy..

Mac picked up her son and turned towards the doorway, and saw her sailor standing there smiling at his 2 favorite people. Mac walked towards Harm, she stopped when she reached him, and she gave him a lite kiss on his lips and a smile.

"Well sailor you snuck in on us, didn't he little H."

"Dada, Dada"... Little Harm added... Mac laughed at her son...

"Well when I got home I didn't see you guys, but then I heard you on the monitor when I went to change, so I came to see what was going on."

"We are working on daddy's birthday surprise, aren't we little man."

Little Harm clapped his little hands... "Dada prize, Dada prize.."

"Ok guys why don't we move our little party into the living room since our guest of honor is now home."

Mac took Harm by the hand and led him out of the nursery and into the living room area.

"Harm honey why don't you go and change out of that uniform into something nice, while I finish in here."

"Your wish is my command mi lady." Harm laughed as he headed into the bedroom area, stopping only shortly to take a good look at what Mac was wearing.

She was wearing a dark red thin strapped knee length dress with a deep neck line that stopped just on top of her breasts, Harm licked his knowing full and well what was under that dress. He had to change his thoughts, or he would be in trouble. He decided to put on grey dress pants and a black button down shirt that should make his wife happy he thought.

He reentered the dining room part of the apartment to find that Mac had set the table with candles, and what looked to be a flower arrangement that was made of fruit and chocolate. He was very impressed his Marine has gone all out for his birthday.

Mac turned around from her place she was at in the kitchen area.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mac said...

"Mind if I ask what we are having, smells good..." Harm said

"We are having, baked Salam served with roasted vegetables on a bed of white rice and nice a toss salad. And for dessert you get a very special birthday cake that we picked out for you."

"Sounds good to me, do you need my help?"

"If you could go get little H out of his play pen, and put him in his highchair. Oh and here is his food. Peas and Carrots for our little sailor, he already had his bottle so this should be good for him."

"Very good Mommy Mac." Harm laughed as he went to retrieve his son from his playpen.

"Come on buddy, mommy says you have to eat some yummy peas and carrots."

Little Harm made a face at his daddy as he carried him to his high chair.. "Yucky ,No dada, prize dada."

"You know what dada's prize is don't you buddy, come on you can tell dada."

"HARMON RABB JR stop that right now, or you want get your surprise."

"You know what buddy; I think mama means it, let's be good little sailors and sit down and eat our peas and carrots for now."

About an hour later after they had all 3 had there dinner, Harm helped Mac clear the table and load the dish washer. She pulled the birthday cake from the fridge, and placed it on the table. The cake was small and round with white icing and blue and yellow trimming around the top and bottom, on the top there was a pair of gold wings and the writing said.

**_Happy Birthday Sailor! From your Jarhead and Little Sailor! We love you!_**

Harm had tears in his eyes... "Mac I love this, and I love both of you so much. Thank you for making my birthday so special."

"It's not over yet, you still have not gotten your presents."

"You guys really didn't need to get anything, the two of you are all need."

"And you are all we need, but let's just call this a bonus, we will have some cake and then presents, right little H.."

Little H clapped his hands...

A little bit later after the cake had been cleaned up they moved to the sofa where Mac had placed Harms gifts on the coffee table, she sat beside Harm with little H in her lap. Mac handed Harm a box wrapped in paper with airplanes on it.

"This is from Little Harm, he had some help picking it out, but we both agree that daddy will love it."

Harm tore off the paper and opened the box, inside was a silver frame, inside the frame held a photo of little H, he was sitting in a child size F-14 and wearing a little flight suite, his little hand waving at the camera. Harm looked at photo running his hand over, tears coming in his eyes.

"I love it, I love it, it's going on my desk first thing in the morning, thank you guys."

"This next one is from me."

Mac handed Harm a silver gift bag, he opened the bag and pulled out a black velvet box, he opened the box and inside was a silver men's bracelet, he noticed that there is writing on it, he read the writing, it said.

**_This Sailor belongs to Lt Col Sarah Rabb, If lost please return to her..._**

Harm smiled at Mac's gift.. " So I belong to you do I !"

"Damn straight you do, besides you have not worn a bracelet since you took off, your dad's MIA one. And I missed seeing one on you, so now you can wear this, and the all world will know you are mine."

"I love it, and I love you." Harm gave Mac a lite kiss on her lips..

"Ok last present, I hope you like this one, cause I can't take it back."

Mac handed Harm another medium size black velvet box inside was folded piece of paper, and a photo. Harm opened the paper and read the words.

**_What if she has your looks and my brains?_**

His eyes got wide, he then looked at the photo, it was a ultrasound photo.

"Sarah does this mean what I think it means?"

"Sure does Daddy, you're going to be a Daddy again."

"And you know it's a girl?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling, Harm are you happy?"

"Happy does not begin to describe how I feel."

Harm picked up little Harm and placed him in his playpen, he went back to Mac picked her up in his arms and twirled her around the room, all the while kissing her senseless. He then sat her back down on the ground, and placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Are you feeling ok? How far along are you? And why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor?"

"Ok slow down sailor, first of all I'm feeling ok other than a little morning sickness, and I'm 6 weeks. I found out last week when I took little Harm for his check up, I got sick in the office and Dr. Richmond asked me how long I had been getting sick, I told her just a couple of times. She said why don't we do a test and go from there, it came back positive. She did a ultrasound same day and everything is fine, me a baby are great. I decided to wait and tell you as your birthday surprise."

Harm pulled Mac in his lap and kissed her, rubbing his hand her abdomen.

"Best surprise any man could ask for on his birthday."


End file.
